1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to preparation of fried products and, more particularly, is concerned with an oven having different levels operating at different temperatures with the product being subjected to the different temperatures by using a series of belts to transport it through the different levels of the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are diverse food preparation processes being used at the present time with the objective of obtaining fried products having an enhanced quality that will satisfy the tastes of the consuming public. This quality demands that the product be well structured so that it can be handled without breaking, but, at the same time, be sufficiently crispy so that upon being eaten it is smooth and agreeable to the palate.
Unfortunately, these demands are often in conflict with one another. For instance, in order to make the product be crispy, a stone crushed dough is frequently used. This dough contains solid particles having a dimension of 30 to 40 meshes by 2.54 cm, as compared to the more commonly used dough whose solid particles are much smaller, being in the dimensional range of 100 to 120 meshes by 2.54. The dough having the larger size solid particles results in a deficient product that, although crispy, is fractured on handling and has a palatability spoiled by the sensation of coarse thickness upon eating it.
Also, a system is used to make dough by adding mechanical yeast that upon cooking the product generates carbonic gas. Upon escaping from the product, the gas forms pores and gives crispiness to the product but leaves it without the necessary consistency to handle it without breaking. It also changes the flavor unfavorably.
Consequently, a need exists for a fried food preparation technique which will address the structure, crispiness and palatability of the fried product in a manner which does not improve one at the sacrifice of the other.